Once Frozen Hearts
by StupidLamb94
Summary: All is well in the kingdom of Arendelle. However after a troubling realization Elsa has lost her mother's crown in the dangerous North Mountain, it is up to Anna and Kristoff to retrieve it. Join Anna and Kristoff as they face the dangers of this treacherous journey to the Ice Castle to regain their mother's crown, and learn more about each other in the process.
1. A New Adventure

Arendelle; the quaint kingdom nestled in one of the many fjords of Norway. Here lies the home of newly appointed Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. Now that the snow is finally melted, life in the kingdom has returned to its normal self. Elsa has retaken the throne and watches over the citizens with a kind and compassionate heart, ruling that the gates of her castle are to remain open to the public at all times. Anna lives happily alongside her sister. Hew quirky ways have not changed, yet Elsa doesn't mind. Anna has finally announced her relationship with Kristoff and the two are madly in love. However, the good times only last for so long.

The sun had shown bright through Anna's window filling her room with a golden glow. Anna slowly opened her eyes with a soft moan. "It's too early sun… Go back to bed," she mumbled into her pillow, trying to block out the light. However she knew she would no longer be able to sleep for the sky was awake, then so was she. Throwing her pillow aside Anna sat up. Her hair had been tangled in every which way. Running her fingers through the matted mess she got up and readied herself for the day ahead. She had showered, brushed her teeth, gotten dressed, and braided her hair all within an hour. The sun had hardly moved up in the sky. She could no longer put off her presence in the castle. She walked out the door into the long hallway.

Anna knew Elsa was still sleeping. She liked to wait until the sun was at a reasonable height before waking up. Anna never understood how someone could sleep so late. Yet she knew her sister had a lot to take care of. "_Running a kingdom must be tiring work_," Anna thought to herself as she passed Elsa's door. Deciding not to wake her sister Anna made her way down to the dining hall. There staff hustled and bustled around the room preparing a delicious meal for Anna's breakfast. "Ah your highness," a servant smiled at Anna, pulling out a chair for her. "We've been expecting you."

"_You would think they've been waiting for hours_," Anna thought. With a friendly smile she sat at the table. "Thank you," she nodded at the man holding the chair. In the next moment trays of food had been whisked out of the kitchen and into the hall. The room smelt of warm cinnamon and freshly cut fruit. Dozens of breakfast entrees had been set in front of Anna, all available for her taking. Anna grabbed a plate of cut fruit and a couple of fluffy waffles. "Thank you all for breakfast. It smells simply wonderful." Anna then dug into her food without haste. She chomped away at her food like she had been starved to death. One of the maids giggled as she handed Anna a napkin. "-ank you," was the mumbled mess that came out of Anna's mouth.

With her plate clean, Anna jumped up. She ran through the halls excitedly. Rushing through the doors she yelled back to the guards, "I'm off to see Kristoff is Elsa asks!" The guard saluted the young princess as she ran off. The kingdom was glowing on this beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue with puffy white clouds scattered about. There was a warm spring breeze causing the flowers around to sway slightly. Anna stopped at a local market, grabbing a bundle of carrots for Sven. She then trotted a few blocks down to a small, but cozy home. Not bothering to knock Anna walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hello!?" She called out, her voice echoing through the living room and halls.

"In here" a familiar voice called out. Anna smiled as she made her way down a hallway and into a kitchen. There she saw Kristoff making himself pancakes and cutting up fruit. Anna smiled and rushed to his side. Kristoff grabbed Anna in a hug, twirling her around before setting her on her feet, kissing her softly.

"Good morning my princess," Kristoff smiled as Anna blushed deeply. "How are you this fine morning?"

Anna smiled, "I'm much better now that I'm with you," she answered.

Chuckling Kristoff kissed her lips lightly once more, "I'm glad to hear that." The two were so caught up in each other they hardly noticed the smoke coming from the stove. There was a grunt as Sven popped his head through the open window trying to warn the two. Turning Kristoff laughed, "Oops!" He took the food off the stove, fanning the smoke away.

Anna laughed as well, "Looks like you need a new breakfast plan. You could come back to the castle with me. I already ate, but there's more than enough food to go around" She leaned over a counter watching the smoke swirl around the room before fading away. "Plus I want to see if Elsa's awake yet," Anna said as she moved to the window to feed Sven a carrot. Kristoff nodded as he threw away his burnt excuse for a pancake.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said as he wrapped Anna in his arms once more. Sven made an annoyed noise as he ate his carrot. "Oh don't be like that buddy, "Kristoff half scolded.

The two made their way back to the castle slowly but surely. They looked through a couple of stands as they walked. First a book stand; Anna was delighted as she picked up a romance book of true love's first kiss. Next they hit a flower vendor where Kristoff bought Anna a single red rose. "Oh Kristoff it's beautiful," Anna smiled sniffing its delicate aroma.

"Not as beautiful as you," he answered. The florist smiled at his words. Anna held the flower carefully as they finished the short walk back to the castle.

After getting Kristoff a nice, non crispy, meal the two ventured off into the main hall where Elsa had just arrived. "Good morning Elsa!" Anna called to her sister as she ran over to embrace her.

Elsa chuckled softly, "and a good morning to you as well Anna." Elsa took a seat at the thrown as a man entered the hall.

"Excuse me your highness, your majesty, We have come across a bit of an issue."

Elsa waved for the man to come closer, "Go ahead, what seems to be the matter," she asked, concerned.

The man came closer as he spoke. "Well you see, we want to hold another coronation for you my Queen. This one as a sort of a "welcome back to the thrown" coronation. Yet your mother's crow is nowhere to be found. Perhaps you've seen it?" The man asked Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment and froze. "I-… The crown is up in the North Mountain. I left it there when I ran away. It's the most important thing our mother had," she said as she looked to Anna sadly. "It's still in my ice castle."

Anna looked down for a moment before sparking an idea. "Wait. I can go get the crown," Anna began. "Kristoff and I will get it back for the party."

Elsa's eyes grew wide, "No! Anna it's too dangerous for you to go."

Kristoff interjected, "I agree with Elsa on this, Anna. It's too dangerous."

Anna crossed her arms, "I've done it before and I'll do it again. This is important to the family. And family always comes first." She looked to Kristoff, "Please come with me. This means so much to my family."

Kristoff was about to say no but stopped. He knew how much this meant to Anna and wanted to help, "Alright. I'll go. I'll keep her safe Elsa. I promise you."

Elsa debated for a moment, staring at Kristoff, then briefly to Anna. She sighed heavily, "Fine. You may go. But Kristoff you have to keep my sister safe."

He nodded as Anna squealed in excitement, "Thank you so much!" She hugged Elsa tightly.

"This should be a two to three day trip," Kristoff began. "Anything longer than four days and you send men out to search for us. Not that I'll let anything happen." He reassured the Queen.

Elsa nodded, "I'm intrusting you with Anna's life." He nodded once more, "I understand."

Anna tapped her foot impatiently, "Ok ok. We get it. Now let's get going Kristoff! We need to get that crown asap!" Kristoff chuckled. "Alright. We're off." And the two began their journey to the North Mountain.


	2. Thieves Road

Kristoff had loaded up a wagon with supplies, food, and shelter before the trio headed up the North Mountain. They had been walking for about an hour now. Anna turned to Kristoff, holding her stomach, a grumble coming from under her hand. "Kristoff I'm starving. Let's stop for a lunch break," she smiled ready to eat.

Kristoff laughed, "Anna we just ate breakfast a while ago. How are you already hungry again?"

Anna sighed, "Well, we've been walking for a while and all this walking is making me hungry. Plus I enjoy snacking. Is that so wrong?"

Kristoff smiled, "Well, I guess you have a good point. Plus I'm sure Sven is hungry too." Sven whinnied happily waiting for his carrots.

The two pulled off the trail to find a small meadow where Anna spread a blanket over the warm summer grass. Pulling out bread and lunch meat Anna carefully crafted the perfect sandwich before handing it to Kristoff. "Here you go," she smiled.

Kristoff smiled, "Thank you darling." He took the sandwich, taking a bite in satisfaction.

Anna was a bit taken off by the pet name "darling." Light pink blush filled her cheeks. "Darling? What's that for?"

Kristoff was taken back. He set down the sandwich, grabbing her hand. "Anna, you are my everything. I am blessed to have you in my life. I love you more and more each day. You deserve all my love and I'm going to give it to you every day, in every way that I can." He kissed her hand softly.

Anna smiled softly, holding back tears of joy. "Oh Kristoff… I love you more than you'll ever know." She leaned over the blanket, kissing him softly. Kristoff kissed her back with a bit more force. He pulled her across the blanket, holding her close. Anna giggled under his kiss. Finally she pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Thank you," she said, "for everything."

Kristoff nodded, "Anything for you." The two continued to lightly joke and talk over lunch. Just as the group was packing up there was a snapping of a stick. Sven grunted, motioning his head in the direction of the noise. Kristoff stood in front of Anna protectively. "Who's there?" he called.

Just then a group of five men emerged from the tree line. The men were dressed in a dirty grungy manner. Some with scars and scrapes. Others with bruises and what seemed like missing teeth. "Well well well. Look what we have here." One of the men barked. This man had a distinct scar covering all of his left eye and most of the side of his face. His build was bigger than the others. He must have been the leader.

"Look's like our lucky day eh boss," another mentioned.

Anna and Kristoff backed away from the group that kept creeping closer. However the two were taken off as another man appeared from behind, grabbing Anna tightly. "KRISTOFF!" she shrieked. Kristoff turned to grab Anna's hand but it was too late. The man had taken Anna over to the rest of the group.

"What do you want from us!?" Kristoff demanded.

The head goon smirked, "We're here to take what we need. And this girl will do nicely."

Kristoff was furious. If anything happened to Anna-… No. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to save Anna no matter what it took. "Take whatever you want just please give me back Anna…" he begged.

The leader motioned towards the blanket where the others began to tear through their belongings. Food, blankets, and supplies went flying. The men demolished everything they laid their hands on.

Kristoff didn't notice, or care. He was too focused on getting Anna back safely. And since they didn't respond to his words he was going to have to use force. Kristoff grabbed the tarp at his feet, covering the closest goon. The man, confused, flayed around as Kristoff kicked him to the ground. There was a huff as the man snacked into the grass. Kristoff had started a war.

Two more men attacked at once, each going to land a punch on Kristoff's face. Yet at the last moment he ducked, causing each man to hit the other, knocking themselves out cold.

The leader could see he was evenly matched in wit and strength. "Men! Fall back!" he yelled. In the next moment the men disappeared into the trees, taking Anna with them.

"Kristoff help me!" she screamed in fear.

Kristoff had gotten a new burst of energy. He ran after the men. However one of them had been hiding in the trees. He tackled Kristoff to the ground going to hit him. As his fist came down Kristoff grabbed it, twisting his arm backwards. The man yelled out in pain as Kristoff kicked him off.

Kristoff caught up to the men as they were getting on top of their horses. The leader was about tie up Anna as she wiggled her hand free, grabbing a pot connected to a saddle bag. Swinging the pot Anna hit the man in the head, sending him to the ground. Just as the last man was going to attack, Anna threw the pot, hitting him in the head as well. The man fell to the ground, passed out.

Hopping off the horse Kristoff embraced Anna. "Let's get out of here," she said, pulling at his hand. The two wasted no time getting as far away from the men as possible. After what seemed like an hour of running they came to a stop. Kristoff looked over Anna, "Anna are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Anna looked herself over, "No. I feel fine." She smiled at Krsitoff reassuring.

Kristoff kissed her head. "We have to be more careful. Stay close. No stopping. We need to get the crown and hurry back."

Anna nodded. "Let's get going so we can get back."

Kristoff kissed her lightly. "I agree."

The two continued their journey hand in hand, Sven trailing behind them.


End file.
